The Winter Reign
by spectreofslytherin
Summary: Signorn Stark the son of Brandon The Builder makes the decision to fix what he thinks is his fathers biggest mistake, leaving people beyond the Wall. This is my take on the stronger North fic. Will be Stark wank but bad things will happen after all it is ASOIAF.


Garth Greenhand gives his second son Brandon a dragonglass sword. With this sword he drives the Children of the Forest and Giants out of the Reach. His sister and lover Rose is disgusted with the amount of bloodshed she convinces her brother to make peace with the Giants and the Children.

The Children and the Giants at first are angry at the suggestion but when Rose steps in they see the couple are sincere, they make a pact but they insist that this is a pact between the couple and the Giants and Children no other first men.

Brandon and Rose are married by a Cotf named Old Snow he names the couple Stark after Brandon's demeanor.

During the ceremony Old Snow cuts open Brandon's chest and implants an icicle by his heart he is told that while he will have no magical abilities his descendants will. Before they mate below a weirwood they accept the religion of the Children.

They have four children the oldest they name Brandon, the daughter is named Lyta and their second son is named Rycherd later goes south to red lake to start House Crane as a reference to his mother's ability to turn into a crane at will. The youngest son named Bryden stays in the North.

Brandon II who would later be called the builder roams the south as a child learning magic from the different Cotf clans.

Brandon II gets commissioned to build a castle that can survive the Storm Gods wraith.

Uthor Hightower learning of Bran's success in the Stormlands commissions him to build a Hightower of stone afterwards Brandon goes back to the North.

The Children are mad at the First Men for cutting down the weirwoods that they try to break Westeros in half at the Neck, they fail and turn the Neck into a swamp.

A violent clan of the Children abducts Bryden and using dragonglass turns him into the Great Other the first White Walker.

Clan Claw lose control of the White Walkers and a war breaks out.

After 25 years of the fighting the Stark Pact is expanded to include the other First Men clans and houses.

Brandon of the Bloody Blade leads the alliance against the Others using a new Dragonforged blade named Ice that he quenced by stabbing Rose through the heart.

After his father sacrifices himself to beat the White Walkers back at the finale battle called where Winter Fell. Brandon has the idea for the Wall using all of the clans of the Children and his own magic he erects the Wall trapping thousands on the other side including all the giant clans.

After the Long Night he travels to where Winter Fell and noticed with the hot springs it would be a perfect place for a castle.

Construction begins, he marries his sister Lyta by the Heart Tree near his new land.

Lyta gives birth to twin Sigorn and Luna but dies from the experience.

The Starks spend the next 20 years conquering other lands in the North including the Umber, Glover and Blackwood lands.

The half of House Blackwood that didn't bend the knee is sent half that did became one of House Starks most trusted banner men. Two generations later second sons and daughters from both houses would start House Blackstark.

Brandon II the Builder of Storms End,The Hightower, The Wall and Winterfell dies peacefully in his sleep.

Sigorn goes north of the wall to fix what he thinks is his father's biggest mistake leaving people beyond the wall. 25,000 people come south(Houses Thenn, Cloud, Raydar, Giantsbane, Iceriver, Bronze, Frostfang, three Giant clans Wun, Ro, Lera and one Cotf clan Wind)

Signorn marries a Child of the Forest named Grey Wind

Joramun Cloud Marries Bethany Stark their second son Jon starts house Greystark and builds a keep on the White Knife named the Wolf's Den.

Sigorn son Styr goes beyond the Wall on his ten and four name day asks the clans if they wish to go south.(Sets the tradition of the "Expedition"which every Stark goes North of the Wall to ask the clans to come south.)

After Sigorn dies and left no written record Styr makes the decision to start keeping detailed records of everything even the more shameful things in House Stark's Record Vault Stark Blood and Magic needed to open said vault.

Prince Brandon Stark III gets drunk and impregnates Meera Wun the bastard son is legitimized as Skane Wunstark, when of age he is 10 ft tall and can talk like any man. This cadet branch are the stewards and master of arms at Winterfell and are well known for being with Umbers and Mormonts.

Prince Vatu Stark leads his elderly father's forces into battle against the Warg King Rickard Howling of Sea Dragon's Point. Prince Vatu gets the upper hand when he is attacked by Rickards Favorite direwolf and manages to throw him out and take control of the beast. He was called the Vatu the First Stark Warg from then on. After crippling Rickard he asks him to bend the knee. At first he spits on Vatu's face but after a punch and and an hour long conversation he agrees on the terms, Vatu will marry his sister Alys and Vatu's sister Onya will marry him founding the house of Seastark. After marrying Alys he tells Rickard to start building a fleet to defend against the ironborne, he also orders his new goodbrother to rename his territory to Sea Wolves Point. He then sets his sights on the Barrow Kings.

The first year Vatu doesn't spend much time in Winterfell, he goes beyond the wall with his new direwolf companion Fang in search of more direwolves. He comes back to Winterfell with 54 new direwolves. These wolves would bond with the Stark descendants.

Nine months later his daughter Sansa was born, fearing he would die in the war to come he named his daughter his heir declaring oldest inherits first.

Vatu doesn't meet his end after 5 long years of fighting the Dustin's and Ryders cousins from the both houses marry into the Starks creating houses Barstark and Toltstark.

During this time the Marsh King Meerik Reed was getting harassed by Ironborne pirates, at a council with his magnar's. Magnar Greenwood suggests alling with the Starks of Winterfell. At first he is called a traitor but he just says that Meerik has a three year old son named Rickard and Prince Vatu has a five year old daughter that will be his heir. "You expect my son to bow to a woman?" "better than the Ironborne."

Meerik Reed bends the knee to the now King Vatu with his help the Ironborne are unable to take make any successful raids on the North. Vatu has two requests for Meerik some land to build a new castle in the neck and for his son Rickard to marry Princess Sansa and for their second and third children will lead house Reed and and a new branch house to fill said castle. Meerik quickly agrees jokingly stating that Vatu will be a brother soon and he expects favoritism.

Prince Vatu in defence of the Neck calls for a summit with House Greyiron they decide to solve it man to man. The wrestling match ends with Vatu's win and Bear Island ceded to the Starks, who give it to the Woodfoots to rule. Eventually the Ironborne would kill all of the Woodfoots Bear Island then was named for house Mormont as Magnara Mormont was a Woodfoot.

Cailin Stark third son of Queen Sansa and King Rickard takes the name SheildStark and his twenty-tower castle is named Moat Cailin.

1000 years have passed and the North is split into three Kingdoms the Red Kings of the Dreadfort, the least populated Far North centered around FarHold(what will become Karhold) and the Starks Kingdom of Winter.

When second Prince Karlon Stark age of 16 is traveling the Far North when it is attacked by raiders learning the local magnars have locked their castles from the smallfolk of the area out. He takes command of what little fighting force there is to repel the attackers.

King Edric Sol and his wife open up trade with Winterfell as a thank you. Karlon would spend 7 years in the Far North getting to know the houses of the area quite well. He was treated as a surrogate son of the Sol's.

When Queen Alys Sol(Old Tongue for Sun) husband dies without giving an heir she asks her magnars if she could name Karlon as her heir. House Amber and House Ashwood argue while they like the young man he is of Winterfell and by making him her heir is in essence giving the Far North to the Starks. They are out voted and Alys makes Karlon her heir. 13 years years later she dies peacefully in her sleep. Karlon's act of duty and kindness fighting off raiders gained house Stark an entire Kingdom. The Starks of Farhold ruled for 200 years of fairly peaceful means until an attack by the Red Kings burnt down Farhold. In its place a new castle was built named Karl's Hold this would over the centuries be shorted to Karhold and the Starks of Karhold would become Karstark. Going with the sun motif of House Sol House Karstark took a sun as their sigil with the words "The Sun Of Winter".

King Robar"The Biter" Stark took the Three Sister Islands in what would become the "Rape of the Sisters". The Royce's who the sister bent the knee to couldn't muster a big enough force quick enough before the the Greystark, Seastark, and Stark fleets took all three Sister's at one time. The Sistermen were able to keep their gods as long as weirwoods were planted on each sister. A floating castle like the ones in the crannog is built and anchored just south of Sweetsister a marriage between house Borrel and Stark is commissioned they are called Sisterstark and will rule over the sisters. It takes 400 years and two vale invasions for the sistermen to accept the Sisterstarks and the North.

Queen Lyra "The Red Bitch" Stark is the first openly gay Stark she is ridiculed for this, up until the point where she conquers the Red Kingdom by seducing a Bolton cousin women named Bethany. With Bethany help she able to constantly keep harassing Bolton men in ambushes for 3 years. By the time she leads the Stark army to the Dreadfort only 3,000 Bolton men are left and are starved out by the Starks. Lyra executes all the Boltons expect Bethany and her twin Domeric. Asking the Children if they know a way for two women to conceive they answer that the ritual Sigorn and Grey Wind used will work but that the female members of House Stark would be more intuned with House Crane.(Rose of Red Lake). While the women of house Stark would have easier time being wargs it came with a higher risk that they would lose themselves in their animals.

With everything North of the Neck expect Skagos under control of the Starks, they start building cobblestone roads and bridges across the North.

Brandon Stark the L(50th) growing up while the roads are being built has a dream that later in life he would implement, canals big ones.

It took two Brandons and one Rodrik and one Lyanna to complete the two canals but in the end it was done.

Twenty years after the canals open trade had all but diverted to them as opposed to going around Dorne. Dorne launched a naval invasion led by the Daynes of Starfall.

Through wargs the Seastarks see the attack coming and plan a brilliant trap. Just after surrendering to the Seastarks Lorne Dayne and Merra Seastark are attacked by surprise from the Ironborne. Both leaders command their troops kill House Hoare's men.

Being forced to work together the Dornish and Northerns learn to understand the plights of the other.

After killing the Ironborne raiders King Lorne Dayne asks the now arrived King Brandon LII(52nd) if his cousin can start a cadet branch of house in the North. Brandon says insists on Markos Dayne marrying his Oldest daughter Anya. They settle on a Castle just south of the Wall. They take the name Dawnstarks and name their new castle Northstar.

Lexa Dawnstark second daughter Markos and Anya travels south to Dorne where she swears to Edric Dayne to start a new house, The Sandstarks would become one of the Dayne's most loyal and strong bannermen.

Elric Stark X known as the Demon took the old practice of the first night so far he had 49 bastards but no true heir as no women would willingly bed him let alone Magnars hated him and on one snowy night the Magnars of the North assassinated him under guest right. Despite the dishonor of the act they thought it needed to be done. Going tradition again they claimed the youngest bastard Eion to be their King. The now King Eion Stark was 4 namedays old which was young enough for them to raise properly.

Elric's other 48 bastards were married into the houses and clans none of marriages would lead to a branch family. This incident was called the Demon Night it is told to Stark pups as a cautionary tale on what happens when you abuse the people you rule.

Eion marries a Free Folk women named Val Storrold whose father bend the knee to Eion but refuses to come south. His town of Hardhome becomes part of the Stark domain he demands that the Stark set up a stronghold for him to live in. Val brother marries a Thennstark named Alys they start the branch house of Hardstark.

King Eion and Queen Val's first born daughter goes north of the Wall to the Fist of the First Men and builds a starts the house of Fiststarks. They only last 50 years before they die out. They are reinstated after the andal invasion to keep first men blood pure and away from the weirwood killers.

King Brandon Stark negotiates a alliance with King Artos Mudd to strengthen the growing threat of the Westerlands. Brandon will marry Artos's daughter Lysa Mudd in return the Starks will help build a fleet for the Kingdom

Tristifer Stark the first born son and heir of King Brandon Stark and Lysa Mudd is called "Last Light of the Moon" as he is the last king in the North to lead in peace time for 500 years.

The Kingdom of North and the Kingdom of the Rivers had prepared for the Westerlings to attack the Riverlands, but the Stormlands were the ones they should have feared.

King Steffon Durrandon invades the riverlands this leads 116 year war.

The war ends with the siege of Storm's End the only successful siege until Aegon's conquest. King Tristifer breaks the runes protecting the castle.

Within the year the Iron Islanders attack in a naval war which is fought on every spec of land and sea 90 years the invasion of the islands leads to house Hoare fleeing to the Reach and house the extinction of house Saltcliffe .

House Greyjoy under Ragnar Greyjoy with Stark backing wins the King's Moot, he then bends the knee to the Young Queen of Winter Serra Stark.

Queen Serra Marries Ragnar Greyjoy and Erich V Greyiron the second son of house Greyiron combining the Kingdoms of the Iron Isles and the North. .

Her son with Ragnar becomes her heir as King Theon "The Sailor" Stark. Her second son with Erich starts the Saltstark House at Saltcliffe the former seat of House Saltcliffe.

Saltstark's often marry Greyjoy and Greyiron. One Saltstark women married a Lannister of Lannisport.

Skagosi raiders attack the lands of the Greystark and Karstarks.

In response King Theon calls the his banners and sails to Skagos on his Bannership "The Great Wolf" the largest war galley in the world.

The War lasts 14 years but ends when Theon puts to death all male members of the three main clans of Skagos Clans Stane, Crowl, and Reave(I couldn't keep House Magnar). Theon takes the women as thralls. The bastard children would later become the Magnars of the clans.

The second child Theon had with Osha Reave Yara Snow became Yara Skanestark and took her seat on Skane her descendants would keep the Skagosi in line and under control for the Starks.

The skinchangers of the Neck and the Sisters observe the Andals landing in the Vale.

Being rivals the Starks don't do anything as the Royce's and other Vale kings start getting defeated.

When word reaches the Starks that this new religious cult is cutting down weirwoods and killing Children of the Forest they send out a call to all First Men to come North for safety.

Only Houses Mudd, Greenfield, two sons and two daughters of Crane and three members of House Rowan make it.

Authors Note this is a Stark wank fic it is also my first fanfiction.

I would like your opinion on weather or not the North should join the Seven Kingdoms like in the story or stay independent, I lean more towards joining but keeping the Prince titles like Dorne at least till the events of the story.


End file.
